Namida / Elizabeth /Supreme Harmony
history White Shallow Kingdom: A long time ago there were two calls wars Pretty Cure who defended the White shallow kingdom, including two were Cure Hime and Cure Amai, The Pretty Cures also had a fairy, he was called "Take" Take could turn into a human, in human form he is called Takeshi, and whenever possible he helps Pretty Cures, all occurred well until one day the Queen of the neighboring kingdom called Black kingdom fell in love with Takeshi and made a marriage proposal and said that if he not accept it would declare war against the White Shallow Kingdom, even Takeshi aware that he refused the proposal of the Queen, and she invaded by anger attacked the White Shallow Kingdom, the Pretty Cures managed to defeat the Queen and all returned to live in peace, Too long after the daughter of the Black Kingdom Namida Queen when he learned of the Pretty Cures made to his mother his anger and desire for revenge created a monster called Fukushu that began to prey on the White Shallow Kingdom, as the Precures had never fought with a monster so they were defeated and all that were once happy were full of hatred and sadness, not long before the White Shallow Kingdom is transformace in the Black Roses Kingdom, as Takeshi was the fairy Precures Namida imprisoned him in his human form forever and this spell is impossible to be broken. A great battle: in a day, it occurred well until the city began to be attacked by a red Fukushu instead of black and this time it was Namida the controlling only this time Namida was an insatiable desire for revenge against the Pretty Cures. the Cures then turn and will battle against Fukushu when Fukushu was defeated Namida made another Fukushu only this time it was just a trap so that when the Pretty Cures were attacks it they err and come into a mirror that would lead to a place called "My desire for revenge" where Namida would be waiting for them when Precures inadvertently went to the place called "My desire for revenge" there they had a very difficult battle against Namida, when they were almost losing battle for Namida, Takeshi appears to help Precures and something unexpected happens. Namida is good: When Precures were almost losing the battle to Namida Takeshi appears to help Precures then Takeshi begins trying to Namida understand why he refused the marriage proposal of her mother and why the Precures have the defeated after Takeshi starts praise Namida and the more he praised her over his ravaiva and his desire for revenge diminished only to try not hear Takeshi she screamed at him to shut up and also covered the ears but when Takeshi said "I love you" his anger and desire revenge disappeared completely, so your hair is no longer white and is reddish brown and his eyes are no longer red and begin to be blue, then Takeshi opens a portal back to the normal world and Precures lead Namida to the normal world. Appearance Namida: When Elizabeth was bad she had long white hair and red eyes with black marks on top of them, a red lipstick. hair she wears a silver tiara (similar to that Cure Scarlet uses) with 3 black jewelry she wears a short black dress with short sleeves, her dress has a dark gray cloth on the bottom, she wears a black ribbon with a bow dark gray gown, half gray trousers with a black high heels. Elizabeth: After Namida became good she was with reddish brown hair and blue eyes. its black marks on top of the eyes disappeared and her red lipstick became light pink. she started wearing a green blouse with short sleeves blouse has some ruffles at the bottom. she wears a short blue jeans short, and wears a black sneakers. Supreme Harmony: As Supreme Harmony your hair becomes black and gets stuck in her bangs twintail curly bangs down to the top of her eyes, her hair she wears a golden tiara with three black stones. She wears a white dress with black on the bottom. Her dress has a belt of white pearls, a small black lace at the top, she wears a black bracelet on her right arm, she wears a half black pants with a black sneaker. Personality Namida:Namida was rude,selfish and his desire was that everyone in the world were eliminated once Elizabeth: When Namida was good she became gentle, Protective, calm and feminine, she loves everything and everyone Relationships Amai Tabemono:Earlier Namida and Amai were enemies only after Namida was good Love is Elizabeth became friends only Amai has a bit of her jealousy. Hisako Himemiya:Even after getting good Namida Hisako still suspicious that it is still bad. CT-30 Luna-P:CT-30 Luna-P and Elizabeth became great friends. Shiori Hashimoto:Shiori never liked Elizabeth Take / Takeshi Ikeda:Take early as was the fairy Precures she imprisoned him in his human form forever and this spell is impossible to be broken after episode 20 Elizabeth began to fall in love with Takeshi and in episode 50 demonstrates the two of them getting married. Supreme Harmony Supreme Harmony is the Alter Ego of Elizabeth, she turns to Supreme Harmony in episode 40 she turns to say "Collect! Loving feelings!" Attacks finishers Ultra Harmony Attack:Single purification. Sub-Attacks Harmony Shield heart protected etymology Namida:Namida means tears in Japanese Elizabeth:Elizabeth is a name that originated from the Hebrew Elishebba, which means "God's oath." Trivia * Elizabeth is the first Cure (Non-Cure) that does not have a last name *Each color that Elizabeth wears has to do with your personality **Your green blouse:Green is the color of hope, freedom, health and vitality. which refers to the way she was freed of all your bad thoughts and desires and became good and now has hopes and dreams **Your blue shorts: Blue is the color of tranquility, serenity and harmony. which refers to its quiet and serene personality and Harmonica. **Supreme Harmony wears black and white: Black and White because she is represented by Ying-Yang. *Elizabeth is the first Cure (non-cure) to have a name that originated from the Hebrew *Elizabeth is the first Cure (non-cure) to be girlfriend of a Fairy. *Elizabeth has the same voice actress of Natsume Asako. *Supreme Harmony is the third non-cure. Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cures Characters Category:Sweetheart Pretty Cure villains Category:Main Villains Category:Non-Cures Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12Characters Category:CureLove12Non-Cures